Just The Way You Are
by garnetmystery
Summary: Olivia and Alex think about how amazing the other is. Song by Bruno Mars. It's so FLUFFY! hehehe


**Disclaimer: *laughs* You kidding me? If I owned them the second time Alex came back...let's just say the episode would have been MUCH later. It's all Dick Wolf's. *mumbles* Lucky bastard..**

**A/N: It's fluffy fluff! Hehehe :D Yes it's a songfic but please please PLEASE give it a shot. I ADORE this song and I thought it was perfect for them :)**

* * *

Olivia Benson zoomed down a well worn dirt path strewn with leaves of varying hues . The crisp autumn air swirled around her and the sun that had managed to peek out through the grayish clouds filtered in through the yellowing canopy of the massive trees creating her path. Her cherry red mitsubishi motorcycle purred beneath her and she sighed in bliss at the silence surrounding her, courtesy of her matching cherry red helmet.

The detective's warm brown leather jacket was the perfect match to her blue jeans and white cotton shirt. She had also donned on a pair of black boots raising her up another two inches which her beloved was surprised to find, the brunette was quite comfortable in. Her hands were encased in black leather gloves which she gripped her handlebars with smoothly as she made a turn.

Olivia's heart sped up as she remembered the reason why she was taking such a scenic route. Her lover, best friend and love of her life, Alexandra Cabot, had suggested that they go to her family's cabin for their week off, which somehow they miraculously were able to get at the same time. Liv contemplated gunning it, her anticipation building with each yard she got closer to the cabin but decided to surprise her favorite blonde. Alex wasn't aware that Olivia had a love of motorcycles…much less owned one.

Olivia's brown eyes twinkled at the thought of Alex's reaction and couldn't suppress a grin when she saw the sleek silver Lexus parked in front of one of the hugest "cabins" Olivia had ever seen. The sound of her bikes motor seemed to echo in the quiet and Olivia knew Alex could hear it. She revved it up again for good measure, a roar ripping from the engine. Sure enough Alex stepped out, a look of irritation etched into her aristocratic features.

"I hope you're aware this is private property." Alex demanded from the stranger on the motorcycle. She couldn't see the face behind the visor and it seemed to increase her frustration all that bit more. Liv smiled, and pulled her helmet off. She shook her head for good measure letting the chestnut tendrils fall without them getting in the line of her vision.

"Hello lover." Olivia grinned at Alex's shocked expression.

"Olivia?" The blonde breathed. The stunningly sexy sight before was taking time for the attorney to process. Olivia…her Olivia was on a motorcycle, holding a motorcycle helmet, hair a bit mussed from that helmet and looking utterly at ease with her trademark lopsided grin on her face. Alex was speechless.

Olivia's rich laugh drew the incoherent woman from her daze. Olivia reached behind her and pulled out a shiny black helmet and held it out to Alex. Cobalt eyes that matched the sky gazed confusingly back at Olivia. Olivia laughed again, her white and perfect smile a contrast to her tan skin. "Come on let's go." Olivia smiled warmly.

"Wh-where?" Alex stuttered.

"Anywhere…" she whispered as she cupped her love's face and placed a sweet kiss on full pink lips. "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Okay just let me grab a scarf." Alex managed to say. Olivia smiled and admired Alex's swaying ass as it headed back to the cabin.

Alex strutted back, after locking the door and let her long crème scarf dangle around her neck. "How do I look?" Alex smiled as she did a turnaround for Olivia. Olivia's eyes glided over the counselor. The ADA wore a silky purple top that complimented her porcelain skin, a gray wool sweater with a gray sash and bow going around her waist, black jeans that encased mile long legs, and pristine white flats. Uhh…you look like you're going to be modeling this fall's fashion line, she wanted to say. Instead she gave the blonde her most loving smile and said, "Amazing."

It always blew Alex away how the normally stoic detective wasn't so around her and she smiled back as she took the black helmet and put it on, Olivia copied the action.

Now if anyone else had looked upon this exchange, they would be shell-shocked to see one of New York's finest and the "Ice Princess" of the courtroom acting so…human, but they would have probably collapsed to the floor once they saw Alex mount the motorcycle and circle her long pale arms around the sex-crimes detective.

Olivia's heart over-flowed with emotion as she felt those arms encircle her, trusting her, loving her. She couldn't exist without this woman. Olivia revved the engine and turned them around…She wasn't sure where she was headed. She'd probably just cruise around the estate. It really didn't matter, so long as she was with her princess.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining **

**And her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so **

**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me, do I look okay?**

**I say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are**

They stopped beneath a massive tree, all of its leaves yellow and drifting in the breeze. They places their helmets on the bike, as Liv pulled her kick-stand out Alex propped herself by the tree and sat down on the cool grass. Olivia followed suite, but instead of sitting next to Alex she set her head in her lap.

"Comfy?" Alex smirked.

"Very." Olivia grinned closing her eyes as if she were going to take a nap. She opened one of her eyes and giggled at the look on Alex's face. They sat and talked, about nothing and everything. How the "cabin" had been in Alex's family as long as she could remember, about how her brother and her used to jump in piles of yellow leaves and about anything that came to mind. Olivia sat up and gave Alex a long lingering kiss which left her slightly breathless as she felt those soft lips move against hers.

"What was that for?" she breathed, unaware that her fingers had curled into Olivia's jacket, the smell of leather and coconut drifting towards her.

Olivia arched an eyebrow as she pulled back for air, "You complaining?" she joked as their foreheads pressed together.

"No." Alex grinned as she pulled Olivia in for another soul-searing kiss.

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she let me**

**And her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are**

They broke apart, the need for air exceeding the need for another kiss and Alex buried her head in the crook of Olivia's neck as the detective realized that the sun was dipping below the horizon. "Let's go Lex." Olivia whispered as she helped the blonde up. The brunette smoothly mounted her bike and donned her helmet, and seconds later she felt warm arms circle her form once again.

**The way you are **

**The way you are**

**Girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

The made love that night, and it was the purest thing that either of them had ever experienced. It was so right and perfect and there was no denying it. Each touch and kiss and caress was exactly what the other needed and they slept feeling more at peace than they ever had before. Olivia awoke to find Alex's crystal clear blue eyes gazing lovingly back at her, and Olivia gave back a sleepy content smile as their forms tangled in the crisp white sheets. Alex looked gorgeous. Her hair mussed after their numerous bouts of lovemaking, her features relaxed and her lips making a soft smile. Neither woman spoke letting the silence and their gaze do the talking.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

"I love you." Olivia finally whispered, not wanting to break the spell that had seemed to take over them both as she laced her fingers with Alex's.

"I love you too." Alex whispered as she laced their fingers more firmly together and both marveled at just how amazing the other was.

* * *

**A/N: *waves* Hi me again! Ummm...so how bout you review huh? Huh? Because seriously? It's make my day :D**


End file.
